


Sneaky Hobbit

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: What if hobbits were shiekah, the 'shadow folk'; a farming people who have the secret (and sacred) duty to protect the royal family? What if Bilbo were one of Prince Thorin's shadowy protectors?





	Sneaky Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I need to draw a companion piece to this picture of Thorin in a Princess Zelda-inspired outfit.


End file.
